A Friday Night Shared Together
by Red Bakagami
Summary: Their evening consisted of unending complains from our brunette, countless insults and endless teasing from our crimson eyed lad, and their little math adventure on trying to find where the hell in the world x is. R&R!


**A/N:** **I know it's kind of late, but Happy 2013 everyone! OTL I was so caught up in the middle of requirements which were needed to be submitted before our final exams. Fortunately, it's summer now mofos! :D Goodbye school! Anyway, I hope you like this story, R&R!**

**And I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed my other stories while I was on semi-hiatus. You guys are amazing! :D**

**0o0**

A Friday Night Shared Together

**0o0**

A certain brunette was walking down the large, or rather, empty hall of Alice Academy, hugging her Math book and pencil case close to herself. She began to hum a slow tune. The sky was painted black and dotted with glowing white dots, much to her pleasure. From another person's point of view, it may seem a bit scary, since she was all alone in a hallway filled with nothing but unending lockers that were lined up, but for the brunette, she didn't really mind. Without a care in the world, she continued to hum a tune to herself until she stopped in front of the fire caster's special room door.

Black.

All her chocolate orbs saw were tall, black doors much higher than her height. Still hugging her book close to herself, she reached out her right hand, slim and delicate fingers reaching out to turn the door handle. She wrinkled her nose after making contact with the cold, steel handle. The door was locked. First, she called out his name a few times.

No response.

She tried again, now knocking impatiently while calling out his name. But still, her voice was simply drifted away by the wind that blew by. The brunette sighed. Only then she heard a person's footsteps from behind, making her freeze on the spot. Though it were light steps, she felt cold sweat running down her neck.

'_What if it's a bad person? Should I give him my phone? But I don't want to give my phone to some creep. Grandpa gave me this for Christmas' _She thought as she felt the phone's bump on her uniform skirt with her free hand, another bead of sweat making its way down her neck. '_What if he brought a knife with him? What if-' _

"Polka." A husky voice came from behind, cutting her inner thoughts. The male's footsteps were coming closer and closer and... closer.

"Natsume!" The brunette turned around, caught his gaze, and grinned. Hazel and crimson met, both of them drowning in each other. She never felt so relieved in her whole life. Thank Kami it was only the fire caster who was with her tonight. She would've died if it was a person who had bad intentions. "You're late, kind of."

"Hn. You're just early." Natsume said, and fished out his door keys from his checkered dark blue pants. That was when she realized that all of them only had a few months in Alice Academy until all of them graduates, and goes their separate paths. They were in Senior Division already. Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Permy, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei… she'll truly miss everybody. Still looking at his pocket, the thought saddened her, though she did not show it. When the fire caster successfully unlocked the door, both of them made their way inside. He switched on the lights.

"Where should I…?" Mikan gestured to her math book which she was still hugging to her chest.

For a second, the fire caster eyed the thick piece of reading material and without meaning to, his gaze travelled to where her book was comfortably pressed to. Over the years, her hormones did an incredible job on her chest, making them quite ample and all. Natsume didn't know whether he should give this a thought or not. After a second or two, he tore his gaze away, and headed for the kitchen table. "Here."

Mikan gently placed her math book and pencil case on the transparent surface, and took a seat. He pulled out a seat beside her.

"About our homework… I know I've been going to your room everyday but please," She pouted. "I really don't get our lesson."

He lightly chuckled, opening her book for today's homework. "Idiot, you never changed."

The brunette didn't really mind him calling her names. She was used to it after all. Both of them had been in the same class ever since she entered the Academy, and so much had happened. All the smiles, tears, and fights, she was glad it happened. But seeing him chuckle at her was something new. Mikan turned her head to Natsume, who was unexpectedly close to her, flipping her book's pages. And she noticed the small smile that lingered on his lips, but then it was gone so fast like it wasn't actually there to begin with. But there is an obvious fact: He laughed at her.

She picked a pen from her pencil case. "You never did, too." Mikan grinned. "Thank you, Nattie."

"Hn."

As the evening passed by, she was _finally_ able to finish it, much to the fire caster's annoyance. Their evening consisted of unending complains from our brunette, countless insults and endless teasing from our crimson eyed lad, and their little math adventure on trying to find where the hell in the world x is. Mikan tried to stifle an incoming yawn.

"I guess we're done." The brunette lazily said.

"Not just yet."

"What?" Confusion was etched on her face. She thought they were done with everything? _'Not another item on problem solving please...' _Mikan bit her lip.

He stood up from the chair and stretched. She stood up as well and dusted imaginary dust off of her skirt. "Follow me." His voice was commanding at the same time gentle. That's Natsume for you.

Confusion was still marred all over her features as she obediently followed his steady pace to a familiar looking room. If they were done with doing her math homework, what else would they have to do? Well, for the fact that today was indeed a Friday night, did he want some company? Did he need any help with something? She wasn't sure. When he opened the door, she got a nice view of his… bedroom?

**0o0**

To be continued.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuunn what's going to happen next? 8D Stay tuned! Let me know what you think? I haven't written anything for so long. Please drop by a review! Thank you in advance. :D**


End file.
